I Finally Understand
by JFishy
Summary: Collection of Elsanna prompts. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guys, you know you can tell me when something I wrote is bad, right? Okay, just checking. So, I changed a bit the order of the chapters, I hope you don't mind. No? Okay, sweet!  
Has anyone noticed Belle is my favorite princess?**

* * *

Anna stood on her tip-toes, trying to watch the babies on the nursery. Hans, her elder brother, had left her there, since he was too busy watching their father. Anna didn't mind, though. She enjoyed being alone for a while, without her brother around to piss her off. But still, she didn't like being too alone.

That was the main reason which made her take a walk around the hospital, looking for something fun to do. Not that she didn't enjoy being around the newborns, because she truly did. But eventually she got tired of looking to babies with the exact same pinky chubby face, toothless and bald. They kind that reminded her of a potato.

Of course a ten years old walking alone at a hospital in the middle of the early morning wasn't exactly usual, but the doctors and nurses were just too busy or too tired to care. She was glad no one, not even once, tried to stop her in the middle of her walk to ask if she shouldn't be with her parents, or what she was up to there alone. At least not until she reached the third floor.

"What are you doing there?" A curious voice asked. Anna looked up, finding a blonde beautiful young girl, around her age, sitting on a bed and looking inside her eyes. "Can you talk?"

"Oh, y-yes, I can." Anna stuttered, blushing heavily. "I got bored of watching babies. They are a bit monotonous." The blonde girl giggled, encouraging Anna to approach. "Hi, my name is Anna. Who are you?"

"I'm Elsa." The blonde kid answered. She had her hair pulled down on a braid and big beautiful icy-blue eyes. Her hair was platinum blonde, and she was pale. If Anna looked closely, she could even find a few freckles around her small nose, different from her, who had her whole body covered in freckles. "I'm twelve. How old are you?"

"I'm ten." Anna quickly got up on Elsa's bed, not waiting for any kind of invitation. "So, why are you here? And what is this on your arm?" She pointed to a pipe on the elder girl's arm. "Are you sick? What is that thing coming from that other thing? Will that make you feel better? Oh, well, assuming you are feeling bad. You don't look sick. D-doesn't mean that you're healthy, but you don't look sick. You look beautiful. Wait, what?"

Anna groaned, feeling blood rushing through her cheeks. And then, she heard what she judged to be the most amazing sound on earth. Slowly, the eight years old opened her eyes to see her new friend, if she could call her so, laughing. She tried to hide covering her mouth with her hand, but Anna could still see the corner of her lips curled up on a smile.

"Hans said I can be an annoying rambler sometimes." She muttered, still blushing, but not so hard. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know who this 'Hans' is, but he's wrong. You're funny." She smiled softly, tapping on the other side of the bed. "Sit here." Anna happily did so, resting her back on the blonde's pillow. "Yes, I'm sick. I ate something I shouldn't have, and now I'm feeling bad. This is an intra – inter – well, doesn't matter the name, but this pipe here," she pointed to the object. ", is bringing this to my body, so I'll feel better. And thank you. You are beautiful too." She blushed as she finished her sentence, cursing her genetic for making her have such pale skin. "W-well, so, why are you here? It's really late now. You should be sleeping, shouldn't you?"

"I would be, but father is sick, and I and Hans, - that's my big brother – have to stay here with him. He's been here for a few days now, and Hans left me there on the nursery so I could watch the newborns. But they all look like a huge potato, so I decided to take a walk around to see if there was anything interesting." She explained, gesturing with her hands. "And now I'm here with you." She smiled at Elsa. "So, what do you do around here? You know, to have fun."

"I read a book." Elsa shrugged. "I would talk to my aunt and uncle, but they had to go on an important meeting, so it's just me for a while."

"But where are your parents? Can't they stay here with you?" Anna asked curiously.

"Not really." Elsa chuckled sadly. "My parents are dead." Anna's eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open.

"D-dead? I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot for asking about it! Y-you probably don't want to talk about it, it's sad. I-I mean, it must be sad, I don't know, p-please, don't get mad at me." She shrank, making Elsa frown. "H-Hans and father are right, I just mess everything up. I'm such an – "

"Why would I be mad at you? You couldn't have known." She said calmly. "And your dad and Hans are both stupid if they say things like that to you. You're a nice girl." Anna smiled, blushing once again.

"You're nice too." She mumbled. "But father and Hans are right. I killed momma right before I was born. I shouldn't even be here. Momma should."

"Don't say such a thing." Elsa whispered. "If you weren't here, I would be bored and alone." Elsa lifted the auburn girl's chin. "_And _I wouldn't have had made a new friend."

"So we are friends?" Elsa nodded, smiling. "Great!" Anna squealed, making the other girl laugh. "So that means you actually like me? Because I never really had a friend."

"Yes, I like you." Elsa giggled. "You're a very – _unique _person, Anna."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, getting out of Elsa's bed.

"Where are you going?" The elder girl frowned. "Do you need anything?"

"I should get back to father's room, to see if I can already go to sleep. And plus, Hans must be looking for me. He's going to get mad if I disappear for that long." She yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"I guess so." Elsa mumbled. "Can you give me your number? J-just in case I don't see you again."

"Sure." Anna smiled widely. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing her phone quickly and handing it to the blonde girl. "Night, Elsa!"

"Night, Anna." She answered. "Wait! Come here." She stretched her arms, trying to reach the younger girl. Anna got closer, and Elsa leaned, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Now you can go. Good night, red."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, I was looking for you!" Elsa said, reaching out for Anna's arm. "I'm leaving now – what happened?"

"Father is dead." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "H-he died last night."

"Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry." Elsa took a step closer, pulling the younger girl into an embrace. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you, all right?" Anna nodded, resting her head on the blonde's chest. "I guess I can just stay here a bit longer. Uncle won't be mad if I do so."

"Thank you." Anna mumbled. "My uncle is coming to town, so Hans and I won't be alone."

"Do you like him?" She asked, pulling her friend to a bench.

"He's not so bad, I guess. I don't remember him." Anna answered. "C-can I lie on your lap? I haven't slept the whole night."

"Sure you can. Come." Elsa tapped on her lap, smiling softly to the younger girl. "You're going to be fine, Anna. I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few years had passed since her father died. She was now a fifteen years old, but she didn't feel like much changed. She was still the clumsy, goofy and freckled girl she'd ever been. She only happened to get shier and to be considered a weirdo at school for everyone but Elsa. And Kristoff, of course.

Elsa was now a beautiful woman. She was already seventeen, and was still Anna's best friend. She didn't change much too, though. She was still the sweet, nerd and even a bit shy girl Anna once met on a hospital room. She, besides Kristoff, was Anna's only friend. She was what Anna wanted to be. She was beautiful, smart, lovely and kind. She didn't have many friends too, but people seemed to admire her. Anna, on the other hand, was the freak. She didn't like being noticed, so she was used to wear dark clothes, despite Elsa's requests for her to wear colorful clothes. She walked with her head down, rarely talking to other people, unless it was necessary. And she truthfully hated herself for that.

"I'm in love with this song." Elsa said, throwing her body by Anna's side in bed. "Do you like it?"

"Not really. It's too depressing. Even for me." Anna smirked, making Elsa roll her eyes. "So, no boyfriend and girlfriend night today?"

"First of all, this is Anna's day, so it's only me and you." Elsa answered, stretching an arm to stroke Anna's auburn hair. "Second and last, I broke up with him."

"Again?" Anna quirked a brow, twisting the corner of her lips.

"I'm for real this time." Elsa promised, kissing Anna's cheek. "I don't feel like dating anyone right now."

"You say that every single time." Anna mumbled, closing her eyes and enjoying Elsa's touch. "And I pretend to believe you every time."

"Silly." Elsa giggled. "God, I'm going to miss you when I get into college."

"I'm going to miss you too." Anna said. "I'm going to need a new best friend."

"Don't you dare to replace me, you brat." Elsa joked, poking Anna's hips.

"Brat? I'm offended!" She laughed. "As if I could replace you. I doubt I can find another idiot who loves me half as much as you do."

"Well, you _do _have Kristoff…" Elsa smirked.

"And here we go again." Anna sighed. "We're totally not dating."

"But –"

"No buts, Els! Boys are gross." Anna mumbled.

"Not everyone is like that, Anna." Elsa said softly.

"They are all the same for me." Anna shrugged. "Maybe I'm just not into boys."

"Or you are just not ready yet." Elsa suggested, as the auburn girl crawled closer to her body. "It took me a while to develop this kind of… _interest _in boys." She felt her face heating as she finished her sentence.

"Okay, I don't really feel like having a conversation about it." Anna groaned, burying her face on the pillow. "Uncle Pabbie tried to, but it didn't really work out." Elsa laughed, pulling her friend closer to herself. "Would you hate me if I were – well, you know."

"Gay?" Elsa quirked a brow, as Anna nodded. "I could never hate you. You're my best friend; I will always love you, no matter who you sleep with." Anna smiled shyly, and Elsa placed a hand upon the freckled cheek, stroking it carefully. And then it simply happened. Anna leaned forward into Elsa's touch, closing the gap between their lips. It certainly wasn't a "perfect kiss." It was clumsy, inexperienced and way too sloppy, but it was perfect for Anna. She enjoyed every single second, every single touch. Until the kiss broke.

She stared at Elsa, mouth opened as if she needed to say something and eyes widened. But nothing came out, so she just jumps out of the bed and, without saying anything, she left Elsa's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They avoided each other for two weeks. Anna did her best to stay at home or at Kristoff's most of the time, and Elsa wouldn't wait for her after school anymore. They would barely say "hi" to each other, and as much as it killed Anna inside, she didn't have the guts to try to talk to Elsa. But at the end of the second week, it was all too much.

Elsa showed up at Anna's room on a Saturday afternoon. The auburn girl was alone at home, since her uncle and her brother had gone out for shopping. She had left her window opened, as she did every day, in case Elsa wanted to get in. Not that she was expecting her blonde friend to show up after all.

Without a word, Elsa walked toward Anna, cupping her cheeks and bringing their lips together. Anna's body trembled, and she felt her legs turning into jelly. She was glad that Elsa, somehow, managed to take them to bed, lying on top of Anna. Her tongue was inside Anna's mouth, and she moaned loudly as she felt Anna's hands on her hair.

This time, when they broke the kiss, neither of them ran away. Elsa stood on top of Anna, stroking the girl's cheek and placing soft kisses on her face. Anna placed her hands on Elsa's waist, closing her eyes to enjoy Elsa's cool touch against her skin.

"What is this about?" Anna mumbled, while Elsa got off her, lying by her side. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know." Elsa answered on the same tune, and it was the truth. She had no idea what they were doing, or how they should be doing it. It was something new for both of them. "Don't get me wrong, okay? B-but I don't want anything serious right now."

"I understand." Anna said, resting her head on Elsa's chest. "C-can we keep going with this?" She gestured toward them, making Elsa smile.

"Of course we can. Let's just say we're… friends with benefits." She suggested, and Anna grinned, nodding sharply.

"It's fine by me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They kept their secret, as well as their promises. Elsa got a new boyfriend, but that didn't change much. She'd frequently show up on Anna's room, with a smirk upon her face. They would make out these days, but they never went too far. That was until Elsa's graduation. Anna was upset her best friend was leaving, and Elsa was upset she was leaving too. That night, when she showed up on Anna's room, she wasn't with her usual smirk on her lips. She seemed sad.

They kissed, but it also felt different. It wasn't just a kiss, and both of them knew it, but decided not to say a word. Elsa moved slowly, pulling Anna to bed and lying on top of her. She broke the kiss, staring at the greenish eyes for a moment before starting to undress the younger girl. Anna didn't move. She left Elsa strip her down, and bit down a cry when the pale fingers got inside her, bringing a bit of pain to her. A moment later, she was hit by a rush of pleasure, and soon enough, she was undone on Elsa's fingers.

It wasn't the only time they had sex. Elsa started showing up more frequently at night on Anna's room, and Anna got used to it. She would go to Elsa's house sometimes, but not as frequently as the blonde would do it. Elsa started cheating on her boyfriend almost every night, and she refused to spend her last day in town with him. That was probably why they broke up, but Anna didn't really mind. The only thing that bothered to her was that Elsa wouldn't be there for her anymore. They stood up the whole night having sex the night before Elsa would go to college, as if it could compensate her loss.

"Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone." Elsa advised, smiling weakly. "And don't you dare to get another best friend, okay? I'll be waiting for you there."

"I'm going to miss you." Anna mumbled, burying her face on Elsa's neck. "Promise you will visit me as much as you can?"

"I'll come home almost every week if I can, beautiful." Elsa promised, kissing the auburn hair. "God, I hate goodbyes. And plus, it's not like I'm not going to see you anymore. And you'll come to college in about two years, so I'll wait for you there."

"I love you." Anna blurted out, feeling her face burning as she finished her sentence.

"I love you too, sweetie." Elsa smiled. "Call me whenever you need, okay? I promise I'm going to pick it up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two years weren't exactly easy for Anna. She did her best at school, so she could get into the same college as Elsa. Her friend kept her promise, coming back almost every week. They would make out when they were alone at home, but Anna would also take Elsa out for anywhere she wanted to go. Her driver's license was a blessing, and her uncle was just the best uncle ever for giving her a car. Nothing changed between them, at least not apparently.

Anna didn't date anyone else during these two years. She would always be waiting patiently for the weekend to come, so her best friend would be home. She fell in love during these years, but she wasn't brave enough to tell Elsa. In fact, she was fucking scared that if she told her, Elsa would be scared and run away from her, because she didn't want anything serious.

Anna finally got accepted into the same college Elsa was, and she couldn't be happier. She and her best friend took a walk to show Anna the campus, which Elsa was already familiarized with.

"I'm glad you're finally here." Elsa said, wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders. "I missed you really bad in here. It was boring not to have you around."

"I'm glad I'm here too." Anna squealed, making Elsa laugh. "Kristoff is not nearly as fun as you."

"I know, right? I'm awesome." Anna rolled her eyes over Elsa's joke, but smiled a bit. "So, there's this party on the end of the week. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." She quickly answered. Elsa smiled at her, taking a look around before placing a soft kiss on Anna's lips.

"Do you want to go see my dorm room?" She asked, quirking a brow and smirking. Anna gulped, nodding and letting Elsa take her by the hand to her dorm room. As soon as the blonde closed the door, she wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, crashing their lips together. Elsa hurried to get Anna's shirt off, but the younger girl stopped her moves. Elsa looked at her curiously, but Anna just shrugged.

"Can we just cuddle today?" She asked, pulling Elsa to her bed. "I really missed you too, but I'm tired."

"Okay." Elsa agreed, kissing Anna's neck. "Sleep a bit, my dear. We'll have plenty of time for that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The party didn't go as Elsa expected. It was a great party, of course, but it definitely wasn't going as she had planned. It was supposed to be a night where Anna could have fun with her, where she could stay with her best friend the whole night. But of course it couldn't have happened, since Anna was on the dance floor, dancing with some slut while she was left alone, full of jealousy as _her _Anna was having fun with someone else.

At a certain moment, when the slut started to get way too touchy with Anna, Elsa got up and walked toward the younger girl, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the dance floor. Without a word, she dragged Anna to the bathroom, locking the door as soon as they got inside

"What the – " Anna didn't manage to finish her sentence, since Elsa's lips crashed against hers almost immediately. She moaned against Elsa's mouth, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her closer. But just when Elsa was about to unbutton Anna's shirt, the auburn girl pulled away. "No. I – we can't. We won't do that anymore, Elsa."

"What? B-but why?" She frowned. "Did I do something wrong? A-am I not good enough at it? C-can I – "

"Elsa, stop." Anna said softly. "You're perfect. You're great at it, don't get me wrong. We just – it's not working anymore."

"Anna, we worked it out for almost three years!" Elsa pointed. "What's the matter?"

"No, _you _worked it out." Anna corrected. "_You _were fine with it, not me. A-and this time just hurts too much to keep going. I-I'm sorry, Elsa."

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa asked quietly, getting closer to Anna.

"I'm in love with you, okay?" She blurted out. "I want to hold your hand in public, to kiss you, not to be just a slut you fuck whenever you want."

"Don't call yourself that." Elsa said angrily. "I never treated you as such a thing, and we both agreed to be _friends with benefits._"

"You don't treat me as such?" Anna snapped. "You get into my room when you fight with one of these boys just to get laid, and then you leave! I was _dancing _with another girl and you practically dragged me to this bathroom because you decided it was time to fuck me." She lowered her voice, looking sadly into the icy-blue eyes. "Let me make myself clear, Elsa. I won't make out with you anymore. I know you don't want anything serious with me, and honestly, that's fine. But we're no longer friends with benefits, and – " Anna looked like she were about to cry, which made Elsa's heart break. "- and I think it's better if we're no longer friends either."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week passed, and Elsa just looked over to see Anna sitting alone on a bench not far from where she was. She was eating a sandwich, pretending to be focusing on a book Elsa was sure she just hated, since Anna never liked Math. She avoided Elsa, just like she did after they first kissed, about three years ago. But this time, she walked over the blonde, or got away from her whenever she tried to get a bit closer.

"Why don't you just go there?" Belle asked, bringing Elsa back to real life. "Seriously, I don't have a clue about what's going on between you guys, but you've been staring at her over a week. It's getting creepy, you know."

"I wasn't staring." Elsa mumbled, blushing.

"Of course not." Belle rolled her eyes, smiling. "Stop being such an idiot and go there."

"She doesn't want to talk." Elsa muttered.

"I swear to god, if you don't go right there on this very second, I'm going there myself." Belle threatened.

And Elsa knew she was serious. So, instead of risking it, she got up and quickly went to where Anna was sitting, standing right by her side.

"Hi." She cheered, sounding a bit too happy. Anna slowly dragged her eyes to Elsa, sighing as she met the icy-blue eyes. She stood up, trying to get out, but Elsa held her on her place. "No, wait. Just – let's talk. Please. If you don't want to do this for the "new me", do it for our almost eight years of friendship." She bit her lip, waiting for Anna to react.

"I made myself clear, Elsa." Anna mumbled, and the elder girl nodded sharply.

"I know, I know. I just – I really miss you." She said. "A-and I don't mean sleeping with you. Well, actually, I _do _miss that too, but I miss kissing you, and talking to you, a-and hanging out with you." Elsa moved her hand to cup Anna's cheek, stroking it. "I'm sorry I overreacted when I saw you with that – _girl _on the dance floor. I just – I didn't like you were dancing with someone else. That was supposed to be me, _I _was the one who was supposed to be with you."

"What are you trying to say?" Anna asked quietly, pulling Elsa's hand away from her face.

"I'm trying to say that I'm in love with you, Anna." She cupped Anna's hands between hers. "I-I'm sorry if I ever treated you bad, or if I hurt you. C-can we try again? And I mean start all over."

Anna didn't answer. She looked around, seeing some people watching them. And then, she leaned forward, placing a kiss on Elsa's lips. It wasn't nearly as much as Elsa needed, but it was something.

"You didn't run." Anna said, smiling over the blonde. "Ask me out."

"W-what?" Elsa stuttered.

"I said, ask me out." Anna repeated.

"Will you, uh – will you go out with me?" Elsa asked nervously, finally looking up on Anna's eyes. The auburn girl smiled at her, closing her Math book.

"Of course I will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does he look like a potato to you right now?" Elsa asked, making Anna giggle.

"No." She shook her head, smiling at the small baby on her arms. "He's the most handsome baby boy ever. Though he _is _a bit swollen." Elsa laughed, kissing Anna's forehead, and then the baby's.

"He is still handsome, love." She said, kissing her wife once again. "He's a lot like you."

"Are you comparing me to a potato?" Anna quirked a brow, chuckling.

"I thought you said he didn't look like a potato!" Elsa stroked the baby's hand, as he snored lightly. "He needs a name."

"What about… Henry?" Anna suggested, but Elsa shook her head.

"No, it reminds me of Mr. Harrison." Anna rolled her eyes, but smiled. "What about… Cody?"

"Cody sounds nice." Anna agreed, kissing the boy's pale hand. "Hello, Cody. I'm your momma, Anna. And this dork right next to us is your other mommy, Elsa. Yeah, we know it's confusing, but we will explain it better when you get older. Maybe you can also get mad at your mommy because she took way too long to actually ask me out. God, and she took me on that horrible bar –"

"Babe, we can tell our story to him when he get older." Elsa cut her wife off, kissing her lips. "I love you, you know?"

"I do. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this is just how I imagine pregnant Anna would be like. So... yeah. Bye. Oh, and it's a g!p Elsa prompt. **

* * *

Her eyes were teary and a hiccup escaped from her mouth. Elsa frowned and was about to ask her girlfriend what was wrong, but Anna turned around and ran away from her, leaving the blonde girl alone in the middle of the park. Elsa's jaw was dropped, and she seemed to be as confused as the rest of the families walking around them. She couldn't tell what the hell had just happened; one minute, everything was fine. They were walking around the park, as they always did at the end of most evenings. The other minute, Anna just walked away from her, not giving the blonde girl a chance to react.

Elsa took a moment to compose herself before running after Anna. She looked around the park, but she wasn't anywhere. Elsa sighed, making her way back to their apartment. She probably would be there, or else she would just check on Anna's brother's house, or even her own brother. Wherever she were, she couldn't just hide forever.

She got into their apartment, and Anna was already there, sitting on the couch and with her face buried on a pillow. Elsa slammed the door, making sure her long-date girlfriend realized she was there, but Anna didn't even look at her. She just shrank, sniffling loudly.

"What was that about?" Elsa snapped. As much as she tried to control the anger and the hurt on her voice, it was almost impossible. She wasn't any good at it. "Anna, you just left me alone in the middle of these people and simply disappear! I was fucking worried about you! I thought something bad had happened." She lowered her voice, kneeling down and placing a hand on her girlfriend's arm. "Baby, what is going on? Are you feeling something? I can take you to the hospital if you want to."

"Go away!" Anna sobbed, slapping Elsa's hand away from her arm. "I don't want you around."

"What? Why? What did I do now?" Elsa frowned. "We were just fine, and then you simply – don't you think I deserve some explanation here?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" Anna stood up from the couch, walking away from Elsa. "And stop trying to make me look like the bad guy."

"So, I'm the bad guy here?" Elsa yelled angrily. "Sure, because I'm the one who left my fucking girlfriend alone and wasn't capable of telling her why!"

"Don't yell at me!" Anna cried, tears running down her cheeks and making a sad face that made Elsa's heart ache. "You just – goddamn, Elsa! You didn't have to do that in front of me!"

"Anna, I love you." The blonde girl said, taking a step forward and placing her hands on Anna's hips. "But if you don't tell me what in hell I did wrong, how can I apologize and explain why I was doing that?"

"You were checking on another woman."

Elsa's jaw dropped for the second time on that day. She tried to speak, but no word came out from her lips. Her voice seemed to be gone, as well as Anna's sanity. She didn't check on another girl; she barely _looked _to other girl that wasn't Anna. "W-what?" She cooed, making Anna roll her eyes.

"I saw you checking on that woman with the blue dress." Anna sniffled. Elsa's eyes widened, and she simply smiled, pulling Anna closer to her. "I – you will check on other women, I know that. But why did you have to do it right in front of me?"

"Love, I wasn't checking on her." Elsa said sweetly. "I was looking at her because she had a baby." Anna said nothing, so Elsa continued. "I was thinking that maybe someday it could be us. I was imagining how beautiful you would look if you were carrying my child, and how amazing it would be to become a mother. I was imagining that you would do a great mom someday." Slowly, Anna moved on Elsa's arms, resting her head on the blonde's chest. "Well, not _that _soon, because I am not so sure if _I_ am ready to become a mother, but… well, I would like to have kids with you."

"Promise?" She whispered, as Elsa smiled against her hair.

"I'd never check on anyone else. Only you, love." She promised.

"How many?" Anna asked, smiling shyly.

"As many as you want."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Flynn, what's up?" Elsa greeted her friend.

_"__Hey Els. Uh, can you come over and pick Anna up?" _He asked, making her stop working. _"She's not feeling well."_

"Okay. What's wrong with her?" She asked, grabbing her purse.

_"__Cramps." _Elsa could feel Flynn's discomfort as he finished the sentence, which made her smile a bit.

"Okay, tell her to get downstairs. I'm heading there."

She didn't take long to park in front of Anna's work building. The younger girl was already there, switching uncomfortably on her feet. As soon as she saw Elsa, she smiled weakly, walking to the car slowly.

"Hey." She greeted, placing a light kiss on Elsa's lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Elsa smiled, stroking Anna's hair. "Feeling sick, love?" Anna nodded, putting her seatbelt on. "Okay. I'll give you some pills when we get home, and then we can stay in bed the whole day. How does that sounds?"

"Can we watch _Tangled_?" Anna asked, looking a bit happier. "You know how much I love this movie."

"Sure we can, baby." Elsa smiled, leaning to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "So, how was your day?"

"Boring. I spent most of the day alone, since Flynn and Kristoff had a meeting with I-don't-care-whom." Anna huffed, making Elsa giggle.

Kristoff was Elsa's big brother, and also Anna's best friend. The girls had met thanks to him, since he was the one who decided they were spending too much time on their own and needed a friend. Elsa fell for Anna immediately, and so did the auburn girl. Within a month, they started to date. Elsa and Anna had been dating for almost five years then, and people would often ask them why they weren't married yet. Elsa would just roll her eyes and answer that they already lived as a married couple, so marrying wasn't really a big deal.

"You know, I really missed you." Anna smirked, as Elsa stopped on the traffic light.

"I know; I missed you – oh." She gasped, as Anna moved her hand to between Elsa's legs. The blonde flushed as her member tightened on her skinny jeans almost immediately, making Anna smile. It was shameful how fast Anna could turn her on. She felt like a lovesick teenager sometimes. "A-Anna." Elsa breathed, as the redhead played with Elsa's jeans, slowly opening its buttons.

"What, baby? Didn't you miss me too?" She chuckled, pulling Elsa's boxers down and leaning her head. "I think you did." She kissed the tip of her hardened member, making Elsa groan. Anna smirked after lowering her head down and pulling Elsa's cock on her mouth.

The blonde grabbed the steering wheel strongly, biting back a moan. She needed to get home quick, or else, she was definitely going to crash the car.

"A-Anna, faster." She moaned. Anna took the hint, bobbing her head faster at her girlfriend's sex. "Shit babe. That feels so good." Another thing that was shameful was how fast Anna could make her come. As much as she tried, she could never last too long with her. "Fuck, baby, I'm com –" She thanked god she had to stop the car, or else they would have suffered an accident. She groaned loudly, holding Anna's head on her cock as she came hard on her mouth. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling, but a car right behind her started to honk impatiently. She flushed, quickly starting the car once again, as Anna smirked. "I love you." She said, stroking her girlfriend's face slowly.

"I know. I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"...and I'm done with this, Elsa, I can't stand it anymore!" Anna cried.

"What? Baby, why are you yelling at me?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the younger girl, but Anna pushed her away.

"T-that _fucker _who has a crush on you! H-he keeps staring at you the whole fucking party!" Elsa shrank as she saw Anna's teary eyes. "A-and you were there, laughing with him, and I was alone!"

"Who, Jack?" Elsa asked, as Anna sniffled. "Anna, I wasn't – "

"D-do you like him?" Anna asked, pouting. "A-aren't you into girls anymore? O-or don't you love me anymore?"

"You know I only love you." Elsa answered softly, pulling the younger girl into an embrace. "Baby, I was just having fun with other people. And you were there with Hans and Kris. Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" Anna sniffled, burying her face on Elsa's neck.

"I-I'm sorry, you're right." Anna mumbled. "I think I'm just tired. I-it's just these fucking cramps!" Elsa nodded, kissing her forehead. "And there's just too much going on at work, I'm so sorry Els. I didn't mean to be such a meanie."

"It's okay." Elsa smiled, pulling her girlfriend to the couch. "You should head to a doctor, babe. If you don't get better soon, I myself am driving you there."

"Can we go to bed?" Anna whispered, pressing her nose against Elsa's cool neck. The blonde nodded, wrapping her arms carefully around her girlfriend, guiding her to their room. "Els, did you mean it?"

"What, sweetie?" Elsa asked, grabbing their pajamas and handing Anna hers.

"That you only love me?" She asked, her eyes turning teary again.

"Of course, babe. Honey, are you feeling okay?" She wrapped her arms around Anna, placing soft kisses on her face.

"Y-yeah, I just got a bit too happy I guess." She mumbled, wiping tears away from her eyes. "Can you take some pills to me? I think it's in the bathroom." Elsa nodded, quickly running to the bathroom to look for it.

While she was looking, she found something that made her body freeze. She opened her mouth, unable to talk, grabbing the small box and walking to their bedroom again.

"Did you find it?" Anna asked. "No, babe. I asked for pills, not for tampons." She said, rolling her eyes. "Did you have too much drinking, love? You know it's not healthy to –"

"When was your last period?" Elsa asked quietly, staring at Anna's greenish eyes.

They both remained in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long does it takes?" Anna asked, resting her head on a pillow.

"Three minutes." Elsa answered quietly.

"It doesn't make sense. I-I mean, we worn condoms." Anna cooed.

"Not every time." Elsa said, lying by Anna's side. They remained in silence for some long, avoiding each other's gaze. "W-will you keep it if you're pregnant? I-I mean, it's up to you. I'll be right here whatever you decide it's best." Anna nodded, turning around to face her girlfriend.

"How long does it still takes?" Anna asked.

"It's almost done." Elsa answered, getting up from their bed. "Do you want me to look at it?" Anna nodded, as Elsa walked back to the bathroom. She returned with the pregnancy test in hands, sitting by Anna's side. "It's – well, two lines means it's… positive. You're pregnant, Anna."

For a second, Anna didn't say anything. Tears start running down her cheeks, and just when Elsa was about to try to comfort her somehow, she threw herself on top of her girlfriend, placing sloppy kisses upon her face.

"We are having a baby, Els!" She said, grinning and leaning to kiss Elsa's lips. "We're going to be mommies, love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna's pregnancy was going extremely normal. Especially on the department of weird desires in the middle of the night. Her bump was already there, and Elsa got used to spend moments before going to bed staring at it, kissing it and talking to it. And in one of these talks, she asked the baby why it made her momma had such weird desires at such inconvenient hours. And its answer was another desire at another inconvenient time.

"Baby?" Anna whispered, stroking Elsa's hair. "I want pineapple juice with tomatoes."

"What?" Elsa's eyes went wide and she frowned. "You want to drink pineapple juice and eat tomatoes?"

"No, I want it all together." Anna answered. "What? Tomatoes are fruits, don't you know? I want some."

"Love, I know we live in NYC, but where in hell will I find pineapple juice with tomatoes?" Elsa asked. Anna pouted, making the blonde's heart ache. "No, don't do that. All right, I'll find it."

"N-no, you're right. Who would sell it?" She smiled sadly, but Elsa was already on her feet. What her babies wanted, they would get.

"I'll make you some, then." Elsa answered. "Just give me a moment. I don't think we have any tomatoes at home, all right?" She leaned forward, kissing Anna's forehead and then her bump. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It took her an hour to come back home. Apparently, even in New York City you have trouble to find tomatoes _and _pineapples at 1am. But she didn't mind it anymore. She was slowly getting used to attend to any of Anna's wishes, even if that meant she would have to get out of her warm and comfy bed to go out on a cold supermarket in the middle of the night.

"I'm home, love." Elsa hummed, smiling as her girlfriend came bouncing to the kitchen, smiling brightly at her. "I brought the tomatoes. _And _pineapple."

"You're the best." Anna said, kissing Elsa's cheek.

Elsa just smiled, turning around to prepare the juice. As soon as she finished it, she handed it to Anna, who drank it in a single gulp.

"Oh, sorry." Anna blushed, offering her glass to Elsa. "Do you want some?"

"I think I'll pass it." She said, grimacing at the drink. "You honestly liked it?"

"Mhm!" Anna nodded, handing the cup to her girlfriend. "And I want some more."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Another thing Elsa was trying to get used to was Anna's sudden mood swing. One moment, she was just fine. The other, she just broke down. Elsa wasn't so sure about what could make her moody or sad. And plus, Anna wasn't likely to tell her what was going on, so she normally just had to guess it. And that day when she threw Elsa her own pillow and a cover, she stood in the middle of the hallway wondering what in hell had just happened.

"Love?" Elsa called on their bedroom door. "I understand you don't want me in _our _room, but can you at least tell me why I'm being forced to sleep at the couch?"

"Go away!" Anna's muffled voice came out, making Elsa sigh heavily. "Leave me alone."

"Anna, this is just not fair!" Elsa groaned. "I don't even know why you are so mad at me! And since I'm too fucking tired to try to guess, I was assuming you could just tell me for once!"

"You're being rude." Anna mumbled.

"_I _am being rude? For heaven's sake!" She slammed her hand on the wall. "I've worked the whole day, and all I wanted was to take a bath, cuddle with my girlfriend and our baby and sleep, but all that I got was a girl fucking mad at me for god knows why and now I have to sleep at the couch? Open the door!"

"Don't yell." Anna whispered. Elsa heard her sniffling, and without waiting anymore, tried to open the door. It wasn't locked, and for a moment she felt stupid for not trying it a while ago. "If you want to sleep here, I'm going to the couch." Anna said, quickly wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I don't want to fight, Anna." Elsa mumbled, crossing her arms. "I just – I'm sick of it! You never tell me what bothers you, and I'm tired of having to guess it all the time. Why can't you just say it?"

"Because you're going to think I'm being silly again." Anna answered quietly.

"I won't." Elsa promised, taking a step forward. "Just tell me." She carefully wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I-it's that stupid boy who keeps hitting on you all the time!" She blurted out. "Y-you never do anything to stop him, a-and that makes me upset." Elsa smiled, pressing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "I don't like him."

"I don't like these boys who hit on you either, but I'm not just forbidding you to sleep with me because I'm jealous." Elsa said calmly. "Anna, I doubt he'd keep hitting on me if he knew about my – well, my _boy parts._" She pointed to her pants, giggling. "You don't have to be jealous. I told you once; I only have eyes for you."

"I'm sorry." Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, pressing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm being stupid."

"No, you're being yourself." Elsa corrected. "And I forgive you, as long as we can still cuddle up and have a good night of sleep."

"Sure we can."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa did her best to remain confident during the whole period of Anna's pregnancy. But once her water broke, she just freaked out.

"S-shit, we have to go now. Oh my god, Anna, we're having a baby. Fuck, I need to get you to the hospital." She ran around the living room. "Damn, where the fuck are my keys?"

"Elsa, calm down." Anna said calmly. "Go get me my pajamas and some clothes. Oh, and grab something for you too."

"But – "

"No buts. Do it, or I'm not giving your keys back." Anna threatened. Elsa groaned, but ran to their bedroom, grabbing the first clothes she found. "Done already?" Anna smirked. "Okay, I guess we can go now." She threw the car keys to Elsa, walking on her pace to the door. "And don't you _dare _to rush me, all right?"

Elsa smiled weakly, nodding. "Never, love." She kissed her girlfriend's hair, walking her outside their house. "We are fucking having a baby, Anna."

"Watch your mouth, miss." Anna said playfully. "I don't want our baby listening to these things when it gets home."

"Sorry." Elsa mumbled, guiding her girlfriend to their car. "Okay, we can do this."

"Elsa, for heaven's sake. _I'm _the one who's giving birth to a child, calm yourself down."

"Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was yelling. Bad words, as she herself would tell Elsa not to say out loud. She was squeezing her girlfriend's hand so tight that Elsa wondered if Anna was breaking her hand. She kept squeezing Elsa's hand and blaming her for making her go through all of this, but Elsa didn't fought back. She just agreed with Anna and kept caressing her face, despite her girlfriend's attempts to push her away. She stood there the whole time, despite the pain in her body, and despite the fact she was fucking tired. She stood there until Anna gave a last sharp cry, giving place to a new voice on the room. A baby's cry.

It was a baby girl, ginger as Anna and with Elsa's pair of icy-blue eyes. She was small, chubby and beautiful, and Elsa and Anna cried when they first held her together. When the nurse took her to get cleaned up, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, kissing her face sloppily and muttering words of comfort, telling her how great she just did, and how proud she was from her. Anna apologized for yelling and cried even more, pulling Elsa closer to her tired body and placing soft kisses on her nose.

"I love you." Elsa said, brushing her lips on Anna's. "Marry me?" She blurted out, eyes focusing on Anna's.

"W-what?" The younger girl stuttered, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I said, marry me?" Elsa repeated, smiling lazily. "I-I don't have a ring yet, and that was _definitely _not the way I was planning to ask, but it seemed the perfect time." She said, stroking Anna's cheek with her unharmed hand. "I just – I think I've never loved you as much as I do right now. And I want to call you my wife for the rest of our lives. So, marry me?"

Anna leaned forward, groaning in pain, but managing to crash her lips against Elsa's. She smiled onto the kiss, slowly lying back on the bed and pulling Elsa with her. She first broke the kiss, just to stare at the big icy-blue orbs, before smiling softly at Elsa.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
